Usuario:Skul Guy
Ola k ase, soy Skul Guy , y ahora mira mi sensuah perfil, anónimo porfa, pero tome mi Ask Vale ahora me pongo serio: Soy un Usuario de esta Wikia que le gusta FNaFB, me registre en Julio, 1 mes después de que haya cumplido la edad de 13 años, y por tanto, poder estar en la Wiki sin papeleo :v Pos, como quiero quiero agregar en este perfil mas relleno que lo que es Naruto, pongo un montón de cosas innecesarias :V Mas bien, me considero un poco retrasad0 mental, aunque nunca haya terminado en un Manicomio, así que técnicamente soy un fugitivo, dame todo tu dinero o te dejo vivir :v (????) Vale, si quieres ver relleno o te gusta Naruto, aquí tienes relleno Everywere :v Pos, si quiere tener una cosa así en su perfil o hacer cosas (yara) (?), ve a mi sensuah Muro Tambien estoy en otras Wikis, como por ejemplo, la Creppypasta Wiki, en la cual, le gusto a todo el mundo (???) Y no, nunca dejare de ser Pokefilico :v Pos ahora empieza el relleno, piedras no! d8 ---- (Y recuerda esta imagen, la necesitaras a lo largo de tu vida: http://i.imgur.com/GqEMtpt.png) (Got Gud, esto tiene mucho Relleno) (Algo de música para que te entretengas mientras miras mi perfil: ) |-| Who i Am?= Pues soy un simple usuario, hago juegos RPG (Indies, nadie me ayuda (alone) ) y juego FNaFB 3, si quiere peliar, pos Gocu esta encantado de hacerlo thumb|che bo kri peliar? thumb |-| Mai Friendows= (PD: si el apodo que te puse te ofende, simplemente escribes en mi muro que te ofende, y buscare otro menos ofensivo) * El payaso Plin Plin * Platanito el sacacorchitos (? * El que le gusta el relleno Naruto * Una Rana hecha de huesos * La Princesa Peach * KinePalatome * Mi nombre es dante 666 * Fredobear * La amiga de Ralph, digo, Sarita :v * Dat confiesa, después de estos comerciales! * El Ryu que no sabe hacer un Hadouken :v * nananana nananana, Batman! * Luis Sera thumb |-|Enemigos Mortales= (Si estas en esta lista, puede ser por 2 razones: 1: Eres Nazi (y si eres Nazi y estas en mi lista de amigos, pos es porque te tuve rencor :v) 2: Me amenazas o simplemente me caes mal 3: Eres mi ex (Cof Cof Mangle 76 Cof Cof) Si estas en mi lista de enemigos, no es que te odie, es que simplemente no me agradas tanto como para considerarte mi amigo) * George Negro * El Pato de Hitler * El que esta en primer lugar en mi lista negra (? * Mi ex D.E.P thumb |-| Plantillas de Wikia= thumb |-| Plantillas de Amistad= thumb |-|Como conocí FNaF= Mirando ITownGamePlay (en la época que yo llamo: La época Creppy) Encontré un vídeo de FNaF, en ese momento empezó a subir mas y mas, así que decidí ver un vídeo, luego vi mas y mas, hasta que me hice Fan (kappa) thumb |-|Música que escucho= * Rap ** Hit 'Em Up (Por Tupac) ** Me and My B*tch (Por Biggie) ** Gin N Juice (Por Snoop Dogg) * Música Japonesa ** Lunar Eclipse (Por Team Nekokan) ** Witch of Ice (Por Team Nekokan) ** Kurai Madeha Nemura Nai (Por Team Nekokan) ** Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Por un chino enamorado) ** Winter Scenaries (Por Team Nekokan) * Música que no se el genero :v ** Stronger Than You (Por una mujer para Steven Universe :'v) thumb |-| 'Familiares' del chat= Ragna: Tío Mai: Prima Sarita: Madre Sanic:Tío Fan: Tía Kine/Cio: Tía thumb |-| Vídeos sin sentido= thumb|center|500 px thumb|275px |-|Para conocerme mas :v= * Soy anti-Nazi como Ragna luego de ver la película 'El Niño del Pijama de Rayas' y 'El Diario de Ana Frank' (Aunque el Diario de Ana Frank no llega al caso :v) , enserio, la primera tiene un final muy fuerte D: * Generalmente le hago Bulling a Ragna diciéndole cosas esenciales de la Película, Ej: ** Pijama de Rayas ** Judíos ** Campo de Concentración ** Entre otras mas... * Cuando me aburro, simplemente hago cosas raras como por ejemplo: ' * Skul Guy tiene sepso con Gardevoir y Meloetta (yara) ' ' * Skul Guy baila como Michael Jackson (michael jackson) ' Ect.. * Generalmente me consideran retrasado, pero no es mi culpa que los Pokemon sean tan buenas amantes! * Generalmente en la noche miro Dragon Ball, por eso me se de memoria los episodios (y también, algunos diálogos importantes) * Soy Fan de Pokemon desde que jugué Pokemon Rubi desde el emulador, algún día, pienso tener una Nintendo 3DS y jugar a Pokemon (ya que esta consola al parecer se basa en Pokemon :v ) y También los Remakes de Zelda (eso se le llama 'Nostalgia' :v ) * Generalmente no miro Anime, solo miro Pokemon Negro y Blanco (y también XY) y Dragon Ball, a veces miro DBZ por la tele (si, aun existen canales que lo transmiten) pero por lo general solo las primeras 2 * Me gusta Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, y todo lo que tenga misterio o escenas épicas, miro a veces Clarence o Tio Grandpa esperando a que venga Steven Universe, aunque deberían agregar mas de 1 episodio por dia, la serie es godidamente épica... * Mi episodio preferido de Steven Universe, muy difícil, yo diría que 'La Prueba' por la escena en la que Steven pasa todos los retos como Laik a baus, o 'El escape de la Prisión' por la batalla de Garnet contra Jaspe, en especial por la canción. * Las únicas consolas que tuve fueron una Nintendo 64 (Que en paz descanses vieja amiga...), una Play Station 2 (la cual me vale :v ) y la PS3, la cual se me apaga cada cuando (es godidamente enserio, mi padre no se molesto en darme la Slim, resulta que compro por MercadoLibre una PS3 Fat, la cual, todos sabemos sus pequeñitos detalles en cuanto al sobrecalentamiento), y tuve una consola portátil M&M, aunque no se si podría considerarse 'Consola' * Generalmente en el chat, cuando alguien que no conozco viene, le pregunto su edad, es un vicio... * Siempre trato de hacer reír a la gente, aunque casi nunca lo logro, a no ser que lo haga de improviso * Mis juegos Preferidos de mi mielda de PS3 son Dead Space, Dragon Ball Ragning Blast y Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (el cual complete hace siglos...) * Ahora mismo estoy creando un juego RPG, el cual tendrá el Estilo de F*ckboy's, y agregare una de otra persona del wiki (ya entraron Sanic y Dante aunque Dante no accedió a entrar) thumb |-|Consejos sin sentido= * Nunca menciones los matasuegras enfrente de tu novia, enserio, nunca lo hagas (derp) * Si la vida da limones, no hagas limonada, sabe mal (derp) * Había una vez... truz (derp) * Si te ofrecen dulces primero pregúntale de que sabor y luego corre como sanic (gottagofast) * Si pierdes una cosa, llama a Shagy y Scooby Doo (? * Si te sientes solo, no llames a tus amigos, llama a el exorcista (derp) * Al mal tiempo saca tu arma y mátalos a todos (? * Si estas llorando, no dejes de llorar, practica y empieza a llorar lágrimas redondas como Isaac (? * Si lo anterior funciono, entonces deshidrate y practica a llorar lágrimas de sangre (? * Si juegas un juego y pierdes, no reinicies la partida, empieza a chillar y a gritar 'Mielda!' (derp) * Cuando te sientas solo en el chat, no te pongas a esperar, has esperar a ellos (? thumb|201px |-|Metas= * Ser Mod (o un cargo mas grande) * Llegar a estar en el Top 100 de usuarios de la wikia * Ser reconocido (como Ragna! o un nivel un poco mas bajo :v ) * Estar activo un mes de las 3 horas seguidas en el chat * Respirar (completo) thumb|300px |-|Razones por las que bla bla bla :V= Phantom Mangle: * No es tan difícil de esquivar * No molesta tanto como Phantom Puppet, enserio, P. Puppet merece morir como los Minions Freddy: * Canta opera muy bien * Casi no se mueve * Ya dije que canta opera muy bien? BB * Es el único que no te mata * Es Kawaii * Me recuerda a los niños de Animal Crousing, enserio, miradle la maldita nariz y comparen! * Es muy Swag * BB is Love, BB is Life * Es muy Swag Springtrap * Es el hombre morado * y creo que eso es todo * Contento? No? :( thumb| |-|Mi plantilla de Amistad= Le quiero dar gracias a Kid por modificar un poco mi Plantilla, gracias :v thumb |-|Galeria de la p0rqueria= Mario-jackson.gif|El nuevo Dios del baile (? Conker.jpg|Una foto de Conker's Bad Fur Day :v BB 8 bit.png|Mi DNI (? Cranky.png|El Lord Cranky... Notese que te matara en cualquier momento, Okno SPAP TAAAAAP2.png|Inhale my dong enragement Child (Okno) Khe2.jpg|Khe e ezo? Diabolico.jpg|Usuario que vea esto Usted es Diabolico futurepuppet.png|Yo en el futuro cam01.png|Las camaras de FNaFB 3 tienen mucho swag... splashoriginal.png|La apuesta que hice, me obligo a llevar esto por un dia :v Phantom Biggie.png|Biggie, me lo pondre despues de que pase la apuesta :v Golden Freddy fnafb3.png|Yes i Agree, it's time to take a Break freddyplush.png|Inhala triste.jpg|Oh, pobrecito, deja que te toque una cancion en el violin mas pequeño del mundo The Lord.png|Vengo por mis regalos niños! vuestro lord a llegado! Git gud2.png|Git Gud Starbucksdrinkingwithcaillou.png|yo aquí tomando café con mi amigo Caillou Conker 1.png|Well, Were I Am, Conker, The King this face is scary.png|esa cara me da mala espina... (riko) (? phantompac.png|Estoy listo, para ascender, y convertirme en un dios del rap, es mi destino final, y solo una persona se interpone en mi camino. Lapis acercamiento.png|Me puse esto después de descargarme 'Stronger Than You' (si viste Steven Universe sabes de lo que hablo :v ) peridorito madafaka.png|Become Swag how to Peridorito! Tupac.png|El Dios del Rap Vive! d8 SPAP TAAAAAP.png|Engage the Golden Freddy Motherf***er VILE.png|Vengo a Destruirte padre! |-| Agradecimientos= * Swagy por prestarme Codigos * Kid Por editar mi Plantilla de Amistad |-|Finn del Perfil= Archivo:Good_Ending_FNaFB_3.png (PD: se que ofenderá a alguien, pero no tengo mucha imaginación niños (yaogo)